dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitrans
Kitrans are a race born in the South Galaxy (The same galaxy where Goku lives) and, like Saiyans, fancy fighting. They are born on a planet which is almost always attacked by other races since it has many resources, so they have to learn fighting skills to survive. Location Kitrans are located on a planet named Kitra. Their planet is twice the size of Earth's and is made primarily of hard materials (rocks, metal) resulting in stronger gravity. Kitrans are also located in a battle zone, since many races consider their planet just a lot of metal they could use for their technology. History Kitrans are an old race which started to exist in the 530 before age, when the Saiyans still haven't found the planet Vegeta. Through their life, they've evolved a lot. From their ancestors, who were basically mindless searchers for food, they've became a really smart race. In their first stages of becoming, they've found shelters in places surrounded by special minerals that exist only on Kitra. Those minerals would do damage to all wild animal's DNA due to their radiation, which would eventually kill them. When Kitrans realized that, they've started making weapons in forms of spears and knifes of those minerals in order to defend themselves. As time progressed, Kitrans were starting to create houses using wood and rock. As they needed a liquid similar to water to live, they always made their homes next to rivers and lakes (Seas and Oceans don't exist on the planet). What happened in next years is similar to human evolution, so there is not much need to explain it. The only difference is that, how Kitrans became more interested in technology and discovered computers, they've became interested in making it better. They made robots which would bring them water, food and all the things which they needed to survive. This is when problems occured... Kitrans lost their physicall power as well and got their blood flow weakened. This made them hard to survive on their own planet. The attacks from other species which became at these ages only made the situation worse. That's why Kitrans needed to make a difference in their living-style. They started making war machines and martial arts. After learning how Ki works from their enemies, they've also started utilizing it and became more efficient than their machine warriors (This process took quite a few decades). As they became stronger and stronger, Kitrans still had their blood flow weakened, so they had to use special trainings and enhance them by technology to become easier to live. They were a force hard to stop then. Kitrans never attacked other planets since they didn't have any need to due to their giant resources on their planet that would take lots of time to spend. However, their good conditions also had a flaw, so they had to fight against many alien attacks, having short times of peace on their planet. This problem became less and less important as time passed and Kitrans got special divisions for fighting that would not let any aliens pass their atmosphere and land on the ground. Once, Kitrans were attacked by Saiyans also, a little time after they've beaten Tuffles. They, however, lost, as Kitrans out-numbered them. Saiyans never attacked them again. Culture and Behaviour Kitrans are, all in all, a very happy race. Unlike Saiyans, everyone in Kitra is treated equally. Normal Kitrans aren't discriminated in any way from the elites and they always have enough support from their planet to live normally, so that no one in Kitra is poor. Kitrans also like fighting. Their condition which lead them to fight for the survival of the planet made them like fighting itself. This lead to many fighting tournaments where Kitrans would express their abilities. Appearance Kitrans have an almost human appearance. Their only difference from humans are long pointy ears and, most of the time, light-colored eyes and hair. Their skin is also very light as well resulting in their constant hiding from their Sun when it shines the brightest in order to not burn their skins. What is also noticable is that Kitrans got circulation through their evolution so they made special chambers where they keep newborn babies that would be killed by strong gravity on the planet. The chamber is designed to make their circulation and blood flow stronger. Technology Kitrans are a race which would be considered of above-average intelligence by human terms, but since they've lived longer than humans, they have more advanced technology. This includes better fire-power, transport (on the planet itself as well as into space), living standars and computer power. They seem to have made robotic enhanced Kitrans that they use only when their planet is in extreme danger. Powers and Abilities Kitrans are indeed good fighters. They learn martial arts from early ages, in order to be strong fighters one day. They have special battle techniques which include the most efficient way to deal damage without brute force. Shortly said, they are not very powerfull when it comes to strength, so they rely on technique. Kitrans appear to have great control of Ki as well. They mostly use it to make forms of energy and shoot it as well as enhancing their already advanced speed and their mediocore strength. Elite Kitrans show to be stronger from their normal counterparts. They are born with more physical power, which results into more advanced hand-to-hand combat. Another notable difference is that they have the power to sense the presence of Ki which normal Kitrans cannot. Cyborg Kitrans are also stronger than normal Kitrans and on-par with the elites. They have fire-power built into their bodies so they can create massive damage without using any spiritual energy. They have a disadvantage, though. They are lots slower than normal Kitrans and appear to get weaker by time. Kitrans often use weapons like swords or elbows too. They can also enhance it with spiritual energy and damage badly their enemy. Kitrans' aura has always seemed to be yellow or light blue. Sometimes, it is white or transparent even, which can result in basically invisible attacks. Category:Races Category:Species